Matt (Epic Battle Fantasy)
Summary Matt (full name possibly Matt Roszak) is the primary protagonist in the "Epic Battle Fantasy" series, though he first appeared in "One More Final Battle" and has such appeared in various other spin-offs, such as "Adventure Story" and "Bullet Heaven 1-2". Matt is a parody of a typical RPG hero, only instead of being noble and honorable, he is a petty thief who raids towns and villages for loot and food. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B | Low 2-C Name: Matt, possibly Matt Roszak. Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Late teens or early 20s. Classification: Human, Pirate Knight, The Meat Shield Powers and Abilities: Epic Battle Fantasy 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 8. Survived an arrow to the head. Can be brought back by "The Player", who exists beyond the Epic Battle Fantasy multiverse and sees it as fiction), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Matt is fully aware of his nature as a videogame character), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive inside a black hole, in space, and underwater), Weapon Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Limited Reactive Power Level (Revenge grows in strength as Matt takes damage), Holy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Also works as Regeneration and Resurrection negation), Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy ghosts, who represent someone's soul, with regular attacks), can negate conventional durability with Magic, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Comparable to Akron, who can create black holes able to twist time and space with nothing but sheer power), Absorption (Can build up his elemental resistance beyond 100%, effectively absorbing the elemental attack and healing himself in the process), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted his soul being "tugged" away by Akron), Space-Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, (Survived Akron's black hole twisting space and time), Radiation Manipulation, (Withstands nukes on a regular basis), Magic and Antimatter Manipulation (Took antimatter-based attacks from Lance and several other enemies). His equipment grants him, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Empathic Manipulation. Optional equipment grants him Resurrection (Of others). Information Analysis (Via summoning the Scanbot) |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 4= All his previous abilities, Summoning, Equipment grants him Regeneration, (Mid-Low), Resurrection (Of himself), Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time), Resistance to Curse Manipulation |-|Bullet Heaven 2= All his previous abilities, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation (Can create wormholes) |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 5= All his previous abilities excluding Immortality (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Information Analysis, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Survived while the Cosmic Gigalith was progressively erasing the timeline, also managed to fight back against the Devourer's erasure, although it would have worked in the end). Equipment grants him Time Manipulation (Can speed up his own time), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation. One of his summons has Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Defeated Akron) | Solar System level (Far stronger than before) | Solar System level (Far stronger than before, fought Akron's reincarnation alongside the rest of the party) | Universe level+ (Alongside his partners, he defeated the Devourer) Speed: FTL (Could freely leave Akron's black hole) | At least FTL (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Flew past many stars during the last series of levels. Kept up with the monsters spawned by Akron who were travelling from the galactic core to Earth. Can clear astronomical distances while dodging a barrage of blasts) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Devourer) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Stronger than Lance) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class+ (Decapitated Akron) | Solar System Class ''' (Far stronger than before) | '''Solar System Class (Far stronger than before) | Universal+ (Harmed the Devourer with physical blows) Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Survived hits from Akron) | Solar System level (Can survive attacks from Godcat's avatars) | Solar System level '''(Tanked hits from Akron's reincarnation) | '''Universe level+ (Survived attacks from the Devourer) Stamina: Superhuman, able to fight hordes of enemies for extended periods of time Range: Up to hundreds of meters with regular attacks. Up to Planetary with black holes (Comparable to Akron's which was distorting the whole world) Standard Equipment: *'Optional equipment:' *'Can Summon:' Intelligence: Matt is a very skillful warrior who has mastered many different types of weapons such as hammers, clubs and swords, he's also a capable wizard who can cast a large variety of spells, though he's rather dumb in most other regards. However, as an avatar of "The Player", Matt doesn't actually fight by himself, but rather follows the orders and does what the Player tells him, even if it goes against his own will Weaknesses: He's not very focused and thus easily distracted. Hates fighting while hungry. Can make very rash decisions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 3= *'Cataclysm:' Summons a large sword-shaped rock to hit the enemy from below *'Eruption:' Summons an eruption beneath the opponent *'Nettle:' Summons a plant that poisons the opponent *'Iceberg:' Summons a large sword made of ice to hit the enemy from below *'Drain:' Matt stabs the enemy, stealing part of their life energy to heal himself *'Revenge:' Matt jumps at the enemy, hitting them with a blow. This attack grows stronger the more damaged the user is. *'Seiken:' Matt summons a sword made of pure energy to hit the opponent *'Unleash:' Unleashes the hidden power of Matt's weapon, which can range from a statistics buff to an instant death attack *'Protect:' Increases the physical defence of Matt and his allies *'Temper:' Increases the physical attack of Matt or an ally *'Reflex:' Increases the speed of Matt and his allies *'Screamer:' Summons an illusion to scare the opponents, and lowers their magical defence *'Berserk:' Causes an enemy to attack midlessly, at the cost of increasing their attack power *'Dispel:' Negates beneficial status effects and buffs of the opponents *'Meow Meow:' Summons Meow Meow, who slashes the enemies with a giant sword *'Power Metal:' Summons a stereo system, which damages the foes through sheer noise (And heals allies) *'Tera Drill:' Summons a drill from beneath the ground to hit the opponent. This attack becomes stronger if the opponent is buffed, effectively reversing the defensive buffs *'Guardian:' Heals an ally, buffs their physical and magical defences, as well as their speed *'Cleaver:' When using this limit break, Matt slashes the opponent with five extremely powerful attacks, imbued with the element and effect of the weapon he is currently using *'Ragnarok:' When using this limit break, Matt summons multiple swords in the air, dropping them on the battlefield and damaging all the opponents, this skill is classified as holy elemental *'Annihilate:' The weakest of Matt's limit breaks in terms of raw power, this skill specializes in inflicting instant death, quickly getting rid of any foe that lacks resistance to it |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 4= All the techniques he had access to during Epic Battle Fantasy 3, as well as: *'Heal:' A basic healing spell *'Cleanse:' Removes debuffs and bad status effects *'Lock On:' Increases accuracy (Of themselves or an ally) *'Bind:' Summons a net to restrain the opponent's movements *'Syphon:' Blocks the opponents' powers, preventing them from using any technique excluding basic attacks *'Dispel:' Cancels positive status effects as well as statistics buffs of the opponents. This technique also negates regeneration and self-resurrection abilities (Up to a level where said abilities are able to restore destroyed souls) *'Triple Sawblade:' Attacks the enemy with sawblades, and bypasses defensive buffs. Has a chance to kill instantly *'Hellfire:' Attacks an opponent with hellfire, dealing fire damage and sometimes making them go berserk *'Fire Spin:' Attacks the opponents with a wheel of fire and lowers their physical defence *'Big Spark:' Attacks an enemy with a ball of electrical energy *'Plasma Cage:' An electrical attack that stuns the target *'Blizzard:' Summons snow to attack an opponent, and has a chance to freeze them *'Sand Dune:' Creates an eruption of sand to attack the opponent *'Acid:' Attacks an enemy with acid, with a chance of poisoning them and lowering their magical defence *'Bamboo Trap:' A more advanced version of Nettle, poisoning the opponent more severely and dealing more damage *'Shockwawe:' Attacks the enemies with a shockwave *'Flood:' Creates a geyser beneath the enemy to attack them *'Talisman Seal:'Syphons the target and weakens their magical attack *'Holy Fire:' Dispels the opponent and weakens their magical defence after doing some damage *'Dark Flare:' The darkness based version of Holy Fire, it lowers magical attack instead *'Sacrifice:' Instantly kill the users to deal massive dark damage to the opponent, with a chance of instantly killing them *'Tsunami:' A limit break, summons a tsunami to flood the battlefield *'Ion Cannon:' A limit break, allows Matt to ask for an orbital bombardment, dealing electrical damage and stunning the enemies *'Death Metal:' A limit break, it's a massively more powerful version of Power Metal |-|Bullet Heaven 2= All the techniques he had access to during Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 5= All his previous techniques, as well as: *'Tempest:' Slices the enemy with wind *'Surge:' Summons a sword made of electricity from beneath the ground *'Big Bullet:' Summons a giant projectile and fires it at the enemy *'Debilitate:' Lowers the physical defence of the opponents *'Firecrackers:' Gives good luck to allies and bad luck to opponents Keys: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 | Epic Battle Fantasy 4 | Bullet Heaven 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante’s Profile (Devil May Cry 4 Dante and EBF5 Matt were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pirates Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sword Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Curse Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2